Naruto: A Light In The Dead Of Space
by StringDman
Summary: After the Pein Invasion Arc, Naruto is confronted by Tobi and is sent to another world with no way of using his chakra or the Kyuubi's chakra. He is sent to the Ishimura just as things begin to take a dark turn for the crew. Now he has to find a way back home with some help and see if he can survive the Dead of Space. M for intense violence, language, gore, nudity, lemons, OOC, AU
1. From home to the Ishimura

**Naruto: A light in the Dead of Space**

**Requested by Panther-Strife, this is my first Naruto-Dead Space crossover story.**

_**After the Pein Invasion Arc, Naruto is confronted by Tobi and is sent to another world with no way of using his chakra or the Kyuubi's chakra. He is sent to the Ishimura just as things begin to take a dark turn for the crew. Now he has to find a way back home with some help and see if he can survive the Dead of Space.**_

**Starts at Downfall.**

**M for intense violence, language, gore(of coarse), nudity, possible lemons, and character death. OOC, AU.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: From home to the Ishimura**

* * *

_**Konoha, 1 week after Pein**_

Many things have changed in such a short time. For the people of the Leaf village, it was a time of celebrations. A time to rejoice at the victory achieved for them all in the most dire of strafes. All of the lives saved and the ones avenged and now a new life was breathed into the village for all to flourish. Everything was brought on by one person. One person that, despite the herculean odds, succeeded in defeating the Akatsuki leader Pein and saving Konoha from destruction. He was the one who stood tall where others fell, looked death in the face with steel eyes where others would falter, fought while others watched. After it was all said and done, only one person stood tall to defeat the mad man in everyones eyes and save the village.

That person was Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. The once village pariah now seen as the village hero.

With his victory, the forth Hokage's wish, his father's wish, was finally seen to fruition after fifteen years. Naruto used to be seen as nothing more than the demon harbored inside of him. A monster that deserved no such love or adoration from the people. A curse that many thought had plagued their village for all this time. Most stayed away from him, urging their children to do the same, but in the end, it all only amounted to a child who was robbed of the love and kindness he deserved. Now though, after risking everything to save the people of the village, Naruto Uzumaki was seen as the hero and loved by all just like he wanted. Everyone who saw the blond after that day saw him smile and fill them with hope, knowing that their hero and most likely future Hokage would set them on the right path. His friends and comrades saw him with a strong and gentle look in his eyes and knew that despite the injuries he would always be truthful and just for what is right. He was happy and was proud of all he accomplished. He was happy to everyone.

But it was all lies.

The truth was that he was miserable. The truth was that he had worn a mask once again to ensure people he was okay now. The truth was that he was broken on the inside now. Why was that? Why was the most unpredictable ninja turned hero like this? What could cause him to keep masking his true emotions? That was simple.

Hinata Hyuuga.

During the battle that Naruto had with Pein, he was forced to watch Hinata fall to the mad man. Before she was struck down, she looked deep into his own blue eyes with her pearl orbs and said in a near whispered tone.

_"I love you Naruto-kun. I always have."_

And then Pein struck her down just like that. After that all happened, everything else to Naruto was a blur as he remembered the Kyuubi took over in his rage and destroyed the last of the Paths. He then retook control to destroy the last Path himself and then found the real mastermind behind everything.

Naruto confronted Nagato and spoke to him about what he had done. How he perverted the world by doing everything he was so hellbent to achieve. How because of him, Naruto had lost the one person who had loved him for who he was rather than feared him for what he contained. How whatever good he had in him was no more for the monster he had become. Nagato at first was angered by the blond Uzumaki's words, but when he saw the look horror and sadness in his friend Konan's eyes, something in him broke. He let the words Naruto spoke to him sink in. Why did everything turn out this way? Why had he gone from trying to save the world to trying to subjugate it?

Naruto, in his angered state, left Nagato with one last word to him that truly broke the leader of the terrorist organization. _"Our clan and those we loved would be ashamed of you for what you've become."_

Nagato couldn't help but sob at the blonds words as he left the final two Akatsuki members to their misery.

Naruto walked on after that, his anger fueled his adrenaline at the time, ignoring the tiredness of his body. It was only after realization set in on him did he finally succumb to exhaustion. Fortunately, his still living sensei was there to catch him and bring him back to the village where he was cheered on.

Naruto was blown away from this as it was always something he had wanted. The cheers from the people, the praise of being the hero that saved them all, the love and respect of his fellow ninja, it was all he had ever wanted. There was just one person missing from it all.

The news came that in the casualties were a few dozen people with wounds to severe to heal by either the Slugs or even by Nagato's means. Naruto prayed to any god above that Hinata would not be among the dead. That she would be brought back and into his arms as he had now envisioned with her confession to him. He wanted so badly to have her, but it was all for not as she was indeed gone. The tears shed by the heroic blond could fill rivers at that point. After finally moving on from his godfathers death and finally being able to honor his name by becoming the new Toad Sage, he had lost someone he cared for deeply now. Someone who loved him from the very beginning.

It has now been a week after the Pein invasion, and even though the village was still being rebuilt, the graves for the fallen were made quickly to give them a proper burial. Naruto, for when he wasn't smiling and pantomiming in front of the people of the village, visited the grave of Hinata Hyuuga often. His sensei and Yamato could tell that he was taking her death the hardest and decided now was the time to really address their pupil.

Naruto was once again standing in front of her grave, fresh tears already shed down his whiskered face as he looked to the name etched into the tombstone. All he could do was stand there, watching the grave as if Hinata would simply rise up and hug him to ensure that everything would be okay. That of coarse would only be in his fantasies. Naruto was so focused on the grave that he didn't even notice the two men approaching him until they right next to him.

"Naruto." Kakashi started as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, getting the blond's attention but not enough for him to turn around. "I know that it's hard, that you feel responsible for what happened to her, but that is not your fault."

Yamato spoke up next. "What Hinata did was of her choice, not for the village, but for the one that she loved. She wouldn't want you to suffer like this, Naruto." Yamato spoke with a somber tone, same as Kakashi.

Those two knew how losing someone precious to them could be more devastating than simply being defeated. They knew what it could do to someone and they both didn't want that for Naruto.

Naruto didn't respond as he just continued to stare at the grave, his thought replaying her final moments over and over again.

He smile as blood seeped from the top of her head. Pein's hand raised high with his pole aimed for her. Naruto's own pleading eyes as he watched everything unfold. Hinata still watching him with that haunting smile. And finally, Pein impaling her through the heart with all of his force. The blood that came from the wound soaking the very ground they were standing on as Hinata kept her smile as the light in her eyes died slowly.

Naruto couldn't get that image out of his head as he stood side by side with his sensei and the Anbu captain turned team captain for Team seven. Everything was a thin haze of dread and despair in his eyes as he couldn't think of anything else, that was when it happened.

"So." A new voice came from the shadows, bringing the two men on high alert. "It seems my proxy couldn't get the job done it seems."

Naruto also turned as he saw the image of a man wearing those infernal Akatsuki robes and an orange mask with only one eye visible to them. Naruto went from grief stricken to angered as he remembered when he met his parents inside his seal they mentioned a man like this at the day of his birth. Naruto was ready to attack and mangle this man for the pain he not only caused his parents and the village, but if he heard right, for allowing Nagato down a dark path that killed Hinata.

"It seems the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki has more tricks up his sleeve than I had previously anticipated." He paced around a bit, noticing Naruto's hard glare towards him. This caused him to chuckle lightly. "What's the matter Uzumaki? You look like you're seeing someone who killed your best friend."

That did it for Naruto. Much to the protest of his sensei and team captain, Naruto rushed forward to this man. He ignored all forms of pain he still had, though minor, as he wanted to rip this man apart slowly and have him experience the suffering he had gone through for a solid week.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, the masked man smirked underneath his mask. Before Naruto could throw a punch towards the man, something happened that stopped him in his tracks. Naruto was frozen in place as he stood in front of the man, alarmed that he couldn't even access his chakra to break out of this. He tried Sage mode only for that to fail then even the Kyuubi's chakra with the same results. The masked man chuckled further as he now stood in front of Naruto, ensuring that Naruto saw the Sharingan in his single eye.

"You have become an even bigger nuisance than I anticipated." Kakashi and Yamato were about to intervene and save the blond, but a kunai to Naruto's neck stopped them in their tracks. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't if I were you." He then turned his attention back to Naruto. "Wouldn't want our little reunion to be ruined now would we?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he mustered all of his rage towards this man. "I'm going to kill you." He whispered through gritted teeth.

The man laughed as he stood there. "I doubt that Naruto. Really, I do." He began to go through one handed hand seals so fast that Naruto barely could see them at all. "Because I have other plans for you."

Suddenly, a red circle appeared below the blond and glowed violently. Naruto looked around with his eyes since he couldn't move his body at all, and was horrified by whatever this was. He had never seen anything like this before and could only wonder what this bastard in front of him was planning. Naruto looked back towards the man as he saw his Sharingan eye spin with the Mangekyo Sharingan symbol.

"Enjoy hell, Naruto Uzumaki." The man finished his seals and slammed his hand down to the ground.

"NARUTO!" Both Kakashi and Yamato screamed out as the circle around Naruto spun around his body and the blond screamed in agony.

For a brief moment, Naruto felt like he was being pulled apart. He floated within the circle as the glow intensified to blinding levels before feeling a strong pull downward, then, nothing. He felt nothing.

The glow died down and the three men saw that Naruto Uzumaki was no longer there. Just burnt ground where he stood once before. Kakashi and Yamato were in shock at what they had seen while the masked man had a look of surprise behind his mask.

This was it. This was the day that Naruto Uzumaki was no more.

* * *

_**USG Ishimura Infirmary**_

Many things could be said about the Planet Cracker class vessel the USG Ishimura. It was the largest planet cracker in her class, it is responsible for over one hundred successful planet cracks, it has brought in resources aplenty back to Earth and its other colonies, but now, things were looking bleak for the ship. First was the people who found something on the planet Aegis VII called a Marker, an apparent holy figure to the Church of Unitology, and then things took a dark turn. Several of the people started apparently seeing things, screaming about monsters and shooting at anything that moves. It was a massacre down there, especially with the Union Square Mass Suicide of fifty Unitologist weeks before the Ishimura even arrived. That wasn't even the most disturbing part as people started showing cases of dementia, insomnia related suicide, hallucinations, and homicides of various degrees. The colony to Aegis VII was now a deserted bloodbath after the Shuttleport Disaster destroying five of the six emergency shuttles on the ground as almost all of the CEC, Concordance Extraction Corporation, personnel on Aegis VII were killed. One ship was able to make it back aboard the Ishimura, but there were no survivors inside as there was only body parts and blood strewn throughout the ship.

Now, why has there been an interest in the infirmary? Because multiple people were caught in the crash that ship caused within the docking bay. One of those people, was none other than a mysterious blond that appeared out of nowhere to begin with.

* * *

**I'm gonna end this one right here and say that this story will cover most of the Dead Space lore(Games, DLC, comics, movies). Not much will be said about Konoha other than a few fleeting moments here and there, but the main bulk of this story is set within the Dead Space universe. Characters like _Isaac Clarke, Gabe Weller, Alissa Vincent, Ellie Langford, John Carver, Nicole Brennan, Nolan Stross, Isabella Cho_ will all play roles within this story as things change but not stray too far from one another. **

**I want to thank Panther-Strife for requesting this story as I've never done a Dead Space story before let alone a crossover one like this. Sorry it took me so long to get it out there, but now I'm gonna try and focus on this and some other of my low-key projects not concerning Bleach. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning those stories, I just really need a break from trying to come up with things on those fronts and getting headaches when attempting to write them. **

**I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as I will be using a lot of the lore to Dead Space to try and be as consistent as possible. Like I said before, this story starts at Downfall and will most likely end at Dead Space 3 or maybe a little beyond that past Awakened and I have free reign to do whatever I want with that. We'll see.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed this first chapter and continue to enjoy reading this as I update it as frequently as I can. I'll also be posting a sequel to my Ninja Gaiden X Bleach crossover a little later this week, so watch out for that later on. If you haven't read my first Ninja Gaiden X Bleach crossover, then it's alright as it's just the first game with my own OC in it and hollows and the like. The sequel will just be the actual sequel with more of the same thing. **

**I'm also gonna post another Naruto story later this week as well that's basically my take on Naruto being the only male ninja in an all Kunoichi world. There will be lemons in that one and will also be taking a few liberties with the established story in the manga/anime. Hope ya'll enjoy that story as well as this one and my Ninja Gaiden X Bleach one.**

**I'm gonna stop rambling now and say, stay awesome.**

**PEACE!**


	2. Oncoming Chaos

**Chapter 2: Oncoming chaos**

* * *

_**The Bridge, 1 hour ago**_

Today had already been a terrible one to start off with. First the insanity going on at the colony on the planet below, then the 'No Fly' order giving to the CEC personnel on the planet causing even more of an uproar planet-side. The illegal planet crack already finished along with the investigation of the colony outpost going silent for a time now. Now things were getting a lot worse with the artifact coming aboard. This was not good for the crew of the Ishimura, especially for the head of P.C.S.I. Security of the Ishimura, Alissa Vincent. She was on her way to the bridge, her short hair, red perfectly out of her face, to _discuss_ with her superior about his decisions.

Say what you will about the woman, headstrong, reckless at times and always butting heads with her superiors, she still cared for the safety of the people on this ship. For this, she was frustrated. Why? Because of all the shit going on in the colony because of what they found. Now, Captain Mathius wants to bring whatever the hell that thing was on this ship? The very idea of it, the very thought of something that was potentially dangerous on board this ship sent only one thought through Alissa's mind.

_'What the fuck is that asshole, Mathius, thinking?'_

Vincent picked up the pace as she made her way towards the bridge. Everyone that stood in her way had seen the hard look in her eyes and made a wide birth to avoid her. That's just the way it had always been since she took this job. Most of the crew knew how much of a hard-ass she was and how much she took the security of this ship seriously, even her own team knew not to piss her off. This was one of her most notable traits.

It didn't take her long to make it to the bridge. The large room filled with members of the crew all tending to their own jobs seemed very bustling moreso than usual. Most likely to do with what's happened on the planet so far. Vincent made her way to the captain of the ship, Captain Benjamin Mathius. He was a tall and lean man with blond hair cut for a captain of the CEC to have and wore the standard captains uniform with his RIG glowing brightly on the back of it, a stark contrast to Vincent's since her RIG was on her jacket instead. Mathius stood tall and straight as he observed the status of the package being on board his ship. He had a proud smirk on his face as he was told that everything was clear.

"Are you out of your mind?" And just like that, Mathius' smirk vanished at the sound of the head of security. The two had been at each others throats metaphorically for weeks now and this was just another reason Mathius despised her company.

"I am to assume you mean the acquisition of the package form Aegis VII, Vincent?" Mathius spoke without even turning around to address her face to face.

"What are you thinking Captain, bringing whatever that thing is onto this ship?" Vincent started up as she stood behind the man with a hard scowl on her face.

Mathius sighed. "I believe I am bringing in precious cargo that needs to be studied for further use, Vincent." Mathius spoke while turning his head slightly towards her. "I expect you to follow my orders on the matter."

"Captain, I don't think-"

"That will be all, Vincent." Mathius interrupted her, slightly annoyed by her interrupting his grand achievement. She stood there with a hard scowl on her face that did not go unnoticed by the captain. "I said, 'that will be all, Vincent'." Mathius spoke with an authoritative edge to his voice.

Vincent kept her scowl, but answered either way with an insulted tone to her voice. "Yes sir."

Vincent left the bridge, infuriated that the captain would bring something that is most likely the reason the colonist died onto the damn ship. To her, this would be a horrible idea.

As she was walking through the corridors to get to her team, Vincent had a sinking feeling in her gut. From what the reports said a little over a week ago, the colonist's on the planet had been experiencing very disturbing events. Murders and suicides were at an all time high as the people simply just started going insane for no real reason whatsoever.

Vincent sighed hard as she made it to her squad and looked to them all with a usual stern look.

There was the 'rookie' of the team that was unsurprisingly eager to see what all the fuss was about, Dobbs.

The big guy who was always ready for the worst, Pendleton.

The medical officer of the team that knew how good she was, Shen.

Then there's another officer, Hanson.

Finally, there's the funny guy, Ramirez.

Vincent looked to her team preparing for the worst as they grabbed their sidearms and spare clips of ammo. She saw the usual when it came to her squad; Shen and Dobbs joking around with each other, Pendleton checking his pistol all around to ensure it wouldn't jam, Hanson doing the same only with Ramirez cracking jokes to him.

"Alright." Vincent starts as she gets everyone's attention as she went to her own locker to grab her sidearm and clips. "Whatever weird shit is going on planet-side had something to do with the cargo we're pullin' in. Those crazy fucks, the Unitologists are pissin' their pants with excitement in the cargo hold. It's our job to ensure shit doesn't go down. Understood?"

"Right." They all answered as they made their way out of the room and to the cargo hold.

"So boss," Ramirez started as he walked along side Vincent. "what's the word up top?"

"Same shit as usual Ramirez." Vincent answered without turning towards him. "Mathius wants this artifact secured and doesn't give a rats ass about what happened on the colony."

"Is all that really true about what happened down there Vincent?" Pendleton spoke while they made it to the cargo hold to see the known Unitologist pining to see the artifact.

Vincent turned towards him. "Right now, doesn't matter. Everyone, get these people out of here."

The squad nodded and entered the fray just as the cargo ship was entering within the hangar. The blast doors opened and the shielding to lock away the vacuum was up. The Unitologist were beginning to get frantic as Vincent and her team was keeping everyone back as best as they could. So far, it wasn't working out as best as it should have as the people were starting to get desperate to see the holy artifact.

Vincent was preparing for what would happen, at least until a large man who was clearly an engineer on board. He stood in front of the amass crowd and spoke in a steady tone that got the attention of the group. "Everyone, we must remain calm. This is a day of rejoice, but it will not be that if we do not allow the scientist of our faith decipher the meaning of the inscriptions and ruin a chance of enlightenment."

Surprisingly to Vincent and her squad, it worked as the group disbursed just as the ship entered the dock. It settled as the engines shut down and the doors began to open. Out came a few men as they also had another man, a miner of sorts, that was restrained heavily and spouting out nonsense.

"Who's that?" Shen asked as they all watched the man carried away as he continued to shout about 'having to kill' and 'they needed bodies'.

Once he was gone through the doors, Vincent answered. "Don't know, but we might have to keep an eye out for that one."

As the group agreed, the cargo was being taken off of the ship. This was the first time that the team had seen it: the red Marker. It was a large, red spiral like structure with strange inscriptions upon it. Vincent gave the artifact a hard scowl as she could just feel that something about this object was sinister in some way. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but as she watched the Marker be taken away into another hangar, alerts began to sound off all around.

"What the fuck?!" Ramirez yelled out as the rest of the squad turned around to see a ship flying closer to the still open hangar door.

It was moving far too fast for a docking process and the doors were beginning to close on it. The ship was not slowing down, but speeding up.

"Oh fuck." Vincent began. "Everyone, take cover!" Vincent yelled out as they all ran out of the hangar.

She turned around as she ran and could see that the ship turned sideways to make it through the narrow entrance. It grazed the doors and crashed into the hangar, sliding onto the the metal flooring and only coming to a stop as soon as it crashed into the far wall. By that time, Vincent and her team were already within cover inside one of the adjacent waiting rooms. They all took time to catch their breath as they were relatively safe from the crash.

_'Vincent.'_ The Rig display flashed up and captain Mathius was on the end. _'Vincent, report. What the hell is happening down there?'_

Vincent regained her composure and looked at the screen. "It looks like your no fly order didn't work. One ship just crashed into the hangar."

Mathius scowled. _'I want you to retrieve all survivors and put them into holding Vincent. That is a direct order.'_

Before she could even retort, the connection was cut and Vincent sighed in annoyance. "Asshole doesn't even care about the safety of his crew." She looked to her team and noticed that they were just fine. "Alright, you heard the man. Let's go and see what the fuck just happened."

* * *

**_The Hangar, moments ago_**

As the fires to the hangar were starting to fly everywhere and the debris was from the crash began to set in, a small, red portal on the hangar floor opened up near the far wall. Out of it came a tan skinned, blonde haired teen wearing torn up clothing. The top of the jumpsuit was torn asunder while the pants were ripped. His sandals were completely gone while his headband was burnt up. The metal plate with the leaf symbol was still there though.

Naruto Uzumaki landed on the hard steel floor of the hangar and looked up just in time through groggy vision to see something large and metallic coming his way. Thinking on instinct, he leapt to the side only to realize that he didn't get any distance on it. Now tired and confused, Naruto simply forced his legs to move as the ship was getting closer. He ran to the side, avoiding metal debris in the process before the ship crashed into the wall and more debris came his way. One piece of metal flew over and caught him in the side, piercing through him and sending him to the floor. As he writhed in pain for a bit, blood leaving his wound, he tried to use Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself. Nothing happened. He tried again and got the same result.

"What's going on?" Naruto weakly said as his vision was getting blurry from blood loss. He didn't know what that bastard did or where he sent him, but he swore to himself that if he ever gets back and sees that man again, he would make sure that masked man suffered before ending him entirely.

"Hey Shen, I found someone! Get your ass over here, now" A female voice yelled out in the distance. Naruto used the last of his strength to turn towards the approaching. She ran over to him and quickly turned him on his side. "I got ya. You're gonna be okay."

Naruto looked up to see who was talking to him. Even though her voice was rough and hardened at first, when she spoke those words, they were soft and caring. It reminded him of another voice that was the same way. Another voice that belonged to someone special. Someone gone. Right before Naruto's body finally gave out, he could only think of one word.

'Hinata.'

* * *

**Alright. Chapter 2 down. So sorry I hadn't posted anything in months. School is a bunch of BS after BS. I will try and update on the weekends a little more frequently, but don't take my word for it.**

**Anyway, chapter 3 is where we will see the start of the Necromorph ****outbreak and how the crew begins to react. I will be taking a few liberties with the Dead Space lore but only from a plot standpoint, not a whole lot of a character standpoint. Some events from the lore will be omitted if I don't see it affecting the story whatsoever.**

**Well, that's all I got to say. Stay awesome.**

**PEACE!**


	3. Rapture of sanity

**Chapter 3: Rapture of sanity**

* * *

It's been a few hours ever since the crash and Vincent and her team only found one survivor among the wreckage. It was a teen with blond hair and tattered clothing that they had never seen before. He didn't have a rig on him, so deciding how badly his injuries were was out of the question.

Vincent had Shen do what she could to stabilize him as he had a pretty bad puncture wound on him. After Shen was able to stop the bleeding, Pendleton picked him up carefully.

"Alright." Vincent started as she looked at the blond one last time. "Pendleton, take this guy to medical, make sure he gets a rig."

"You got it." Pendleton started as he was about to head out.

"Hey Pendleton." Vincent stopped him. "Make sure the captain doesn't hear about him."

Pendleton nodded before heading out to medical.

Vincent sighed as she knew she would get her ass chewed out by Mathius, but that wasn't a priority right now. "Alright, we find any other survivors and bring them in." The rest of the team nodded and proceeded inside of the wrecked ship, disturbed by what they were seeing. "What the fuck?"

All around the walls, the ship was covered from the floor to the ceiling in blood and entrails. The ship looked like a slaughterhouse involving many carcasses, and that was just the start of it all. There was an odd, bloody mass all around a wall. The plating on it looked scrapped off, like someone was trying to claw their way out of the ship.

"This is fucked up." Dobbs spoke up as he tried not to vomit right there.

"Okay." Vincent started as she held her sidearm a little tighter. "Let's get the fuck outta here and regroup at the bridge."

"Right." Dobbs, Hanson and Ramirez answered.

"Hey boss." Shen spoke while kneeling to the control seat.

"You got something for me Shen?" She walked over.

"If this bird crashed, then where's the one who flew it?" Shen used the side of her pistol to poke at some intestines that were in a position that seemed to imply that something was moving through the ship.

Vincent narrowed her eyes, disturbed by the fact that something must've been here earlier. She sighed before speaking once more. "Right now, if there was someone here, they're long gone now. Let's move!"

The team left the shuttle, shaken by what they had seen but moving forward nonetheless, completely unaware of something moving into a vent not too far off from the shuttle.

* * *

_**Medical**_

Pendleton had dropped off the blond kid to medical where senior medical officer, Nicole Brennan, did a check-up on him. She was surprised when she had seen one of the security officers bring in a survivor from the crash from earlier. Well, more like the fact that there was only one patient that she received from the crash. She questioned who the young adult was but only got a shrug from the tall man. She had Pendleton set him on the table so she could work on him. Pendleton did tell her what Vincent told him about a rig and not informing the captain. Nicole was taken aback by that as she didn't even know the kid didn't have a rig at first, but on a closer inspection saw that indeed, he had none. The second part about not informing the captain was also strange. Why would this be something the captain shouldn't know? Scratch that; why wouldn't the head of security not want the captain to know in general? It didn't make much sense to Nicole, but she had a patient that was slightly patched up from a puncture wound to his side and need to be treated.

"First things first," she started as she looked to her patient. The first thing she noticed aside from the bloody side was the clothes, or more precisely the tattered orange/black jumpsuit he had on. "Best to get you into something comfortable and get a rig onto you soon. And then-"

"YOU NEED TO LET ME OUT OF HERE!" A man screamed out from another side of the room.

Nicole sighed. "Get him sedated! NOW!" She yelled out as the man got out of his restraints and began punching himself in the temple hard enough to bleed.

* * *

_**The bridge**_

Mathius was not happy right now. Not in the slightest.

He has just received a report from Vincent on what they found in the ship that crashed in the hanger and it was not pretty. He looked to Vincent as she stood her ground and at attention along with her crew and couldn't tell what she was thinking right now. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. He was a devoted Unitologist and this was the first time he had recovered a holy Marker. There was no way he would allow anyone to stop him from bringing this to the Church, not even her.

"Is that all you found Vincent?" Mathius asked her once more as he turned around to look to the rest of the bridge.

The crew was doing their usual jobs. Scanning for anomalies within the void of space heading their way. Monitoring communication traffic. Keeping tabs on crew rigs and vitals. Everything seemed normal right now, so there was no need for Mathius to worry.

"Yes sir. That's all we found." She answered him with narrowed eyes. She had hoped that when that blond was able, she could get answers from him. For one, why didn't he have a rig, and just where the hell had he come from in general? There may have been a metric shit-ton of people on the Ishimura to attempt to keep track of, but this guy had very distinct features. The hair was a dead giveaway along with those whiskers of sorts.

"Alright." Mathius continued as he turned back around to her and her crew. "Continue your search for anyone who shouldn't be here, Vincent. We will be departing in one hour and I would _hate_ to see some stowaway aboard my ship." The tone in his voice changed and he narrowed his eyes towards her when he talked about stowaways.

"Yes sir." Vincent answered and left the bridge with her team. As she left, there was a sinking feeling in her gut that the captain knew something. What it was, she wasn't so sure.

"Boss?" Shen started as they made their way towards the trams to reach the medical ward.

"What is it Shen?"

"You don't really think that somethin' is really on this ship, do you?" She asked, a bit hesitant at first.

"I got no fuckin' idea." Vincent started as they entered the tram. "But I think there's someone who just might."

* * *

**Whew. It's been a good minute since I updated this story. My apologies for that. **

**The next chapter will have Naruto waking up and speaking to Vincent. Maybe even the real start of the infestation.**

**Anyway, stay awesome, stay safe, and as always,**

**Wash your hands, and**

**PEACE!**


End file.
